La punition
by Marie-Cystite
Summary: Hermione a désobéi à une règle très importante. Elle va devoir en payer les conséquences. La punition sera-t-elle suffisante pour réparer son erreur ? - SM lesbien


Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR

Voici un nouvel OS qui me trottait dans la tête. Pour info il s'agit d'une scène SM lesbienne (sado-masochiste).

* * *

La porte claqua dans le dos d'Hermione. Elle enleva sa cape qu'elle pendit à la patère. Elle délaça ensuite ses bottines avant de les ranger. En se relevant un parchemin accroché à la porte attira son regard. Elle le déplia et le lut. Sa Maitresse lui avait donné des instructions pour la suite de la soirée.

Comme demandé, elle finit de se déshabiller entièrement. L'ancienne Griffondor retira son alliance qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans une poche de son manteau. Elle se tourna ensuite vers le miroir et entrepris de se faire une tresse bien serrée. Une fois terminée, elle récupéra les escarpins qui avaient été préparé pour elle. Un dernier regard vers le miroir lui permit de vérifier qu'elle était prête. La brune s'avança alors vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit légèrement. Puis elle se baissa et se mis à quatre patte.

La brune finit d'ouvrir le battant et entra dans le salon. Elle prit soin de rouler les hanches tout en gardant le regard baissé. Elle se dirigea lentement vers le fauteuil qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Sa Maitresse y était assise comme elle l'avait écrit dans son message. Elle pouvait apercevoir le bas de sa robe de sorcière ainsi que ses bottines. Arrivée à ses côtés, elle se redressa pour s'assoir en position d'attente, les fesses posées sur ses talons, les mains dans le dos et les cuisses légèrement ouvertes. Son regard se fixa sur le tapis, les sens en alerte pour deviner les prochains mouvements de sa Maitresse.

Le bruit d'un livre qui se ferme et qui est posé sur la table basse retentit dans la pièce.

\- Relève ta tresse que je puisse te passer ton collier Chienne, dit la Maitresse d'un ton froid

Hermione s'empressa d'obéir et accueilli le froid du bijou avec plaisir. Un petit clic retenti, signe qu'il était maintenant en place et qu'elle ne pourrait plus l'enlever sans une aide extérieure. La brune entendit sa Maitresse se rassoir au fond de son fauteuil. L'angoisse d'être rejetée avait été atténuée par le collier mais un doute subsistait en elle.

\- Tu m'as déçue ma Petite Chienne. Je pensais que cette règle était acquise depuis le temps que tu es ma soumise, asséna la Maitresse

Hermione sentit une vague de froid l'envahir. La panique commençait à affluer. Elle avait tellement déçue sa Maitresse. Elle s'en voulait horriblement. Inconsciemment sa respiration s'accéléra, le stress et l'angoisse la paralysant.

\- Respire ma Petite Chienne. Je ne compte pas rompre notre contrat pour autant. Comme je te l'ai dit ce midi, tu vas être punie pour ta désobéissance.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de l'ancienne Griffondor tandis qu'une main venait lui caresser le haut de la tête. Tout son corps se tendit vers cette main qui lui procurait un bien être fou. Malheureusement son moment de tendresse s'arrêta.

\- Peux-tu me rappeler ton safeword, demanda la Maitresse

\- Poney Maitresse, répondit Hermione avec empressement

\- Bien. Relève-toi maintenant

L'ordre avait claqué dans l'air. Les poils de la brune se hérissèrent. Une main se posa sur sa nuque et la guida vers la croix de Saint André qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil dans le reste du donjon. De multiples instruments ornaient les murs, un bureau se trouvait à l'opposé d'elle. Un lit à baldaquin complétait le mobilier. Une porte entrouverte laissait deviner une salle de bain. Rien ne semblait avoir changé depuis sa dernière visite. Sa Maitresse n'avait laissé aucun indice sur le déroulement de la soirée.

\- Place toi face à la croix et saisie toi des liens

Hermione s'empressa d'obéir et sentit sa Maitresse refermer les attaches sur ses poignets la maintenant pressée contre la croix. Puis elle lui écarta les jambes et les lui attacha également. Elle était ainsi écartelée, ouverte à la vue de sa Maitresse. L'ancienne Griffondor pouvait aisément imaginer son regard parcourir son corps, passant de sa nuque offerte à sa chute de reins avant de s'arrêter sur ses fesses délicieusement bombées.

\- Maintenant je veux que tu réfléchisses à ce qui s'est passé ce midi et que tu me dises pourquoi tu m'as désobéi.

Hermione prit quelques instant pour penser à ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'elle allait dire.

 _Flashback_

Hermione lisait un rapport de consultation lorsque la voix de sa secrétaire retentit dans son bureau.

\- Docteur Granger, Miss Gwenog Jones souhaiterai s'entretenir avec vous. Pouvez-vous la recevoir ?

\- Faites la rentrer, Lizzie, lui répondit-elle

La brune posa ses mains à plat sur le bureau, de chaque côté du rapport. Elle décroisa ses jambes et les écarta légèrement. Un coup frappé à sa porte la fit sursauter avant de lancer un « entrez » sonore.

Elle releva les yeux, rencontrant le regard de Gwenog. Elle lui sourit tandis que cette dernière refermait la porte derrière elle.

\- Collaporta, silencio, murmura la batteuse des Harpies de Holyhead

C'était le signe qu'attendait Hermione. Elle fixa son regard sur le rapport. Les pas de Gwen se rapprochèrent du bureau avant de s'immobiliser à ses côtés.

\- Lève-toi ma Petite Chienne en gardant tes mains sur le bureau, claqua la voix de son ancienne patiente

Le souffle de la brune se coupa un instant avant de reprendre plus saccadé. Une douce chaleur d'excitation se répandait dans son corps tandis qu'elle obéissait en repoussant le fauteuil.

Gwenog se glissa dans son dos, collant son corps tout contre le sien. Ses mains se posèrent sur le premier bouton de sa robe de sorcière. Elle les défit l'un après l'autre, sans se presser. Une fois terminé, elle écarta les pans, révélant sous ses doigts une seconde robe moldue cette fois-ci, sans doute en laine, plus courte. Ses mains descendirent à la recherche de la lisière du vêtement qu'elle trouva à mi-cuisse. Sa Maitresse glissa alors ses doigts sous la robe, effleurant les cuisses délicatement couvertes par des bas. Elle remonta lentement, sentant Hermione se crisper d'anticipation. Le souffle de la brune se coupa lorsqu'elle atteinte sa peau, à la limite de ses bas, pour reprendre encore plus haché l'instant d'après.

\- Ecarte les cuisses ma petite Chienne, souffla la batteuse

Hermione s'empressa d'obéir, anticipant la futur caresse intime qu'allait lui donner sa Maitresse. Les mains baladeuses étaient sur le point d'atteindre son intimité et elle comptait bien profiter de la bonté de sa Maitresse. Mais au moment où Gwen atteignit son but, Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Au lieu de rencontrer la moiteur de son sexe, la batteuse sentit sous ses doigts un sous vêtement en dentelle. Elle s'éloigna de suite, rompant tout contact physique avec sa soumise.

\- Je suis déçue par ton acte de désobéissance Chienne, asséna Gwenog à une Hermione mortifiée. Cette règle que tu as brisée était primordiale à mes yeux.

La joueuse de quidditch s'éloigna alors et partie sans un regard en arrière. Hermione ne releva pas la tête avant d'être sûre que sa Maitresse avait bien quitté son bureau. Elle lança alors un sort pour verrouiller sa porte et se rassit dans son fauteuil. Des larmes affluèrent à ses yeux. Qu'allait-elle devenir si sa Maitresse l'abandonnait ? L'angoisse et le sentiment d'impuissance lui tordait l'estomac, lui donnant des hauts le cœur. Elle savait qu'elle devait maintenant attendre que sa Maitresse la recontacte sans savoir quand cela aurait lieu. Cela l'effrayait totalement.

 _Fin du flashback_

Revenant à l'instant présent, Hermione réfléchit à la meilleure façon de répondre.

\- Ce matin j'ai eu ma visite médicale annuelle. J'ai mis un tanga sous mon porte jarretelle le temps de passer cette dernière. J'ai été appelée pour une urgence et dans la précipitation je suis partie en remettant mes habits mais sans penser à enlever mon tanga. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser Maitresse

Un bruissement à sa droite lui permit de localiser son ancienne patiente.

\- Ton étourderie est inhabituelle Chienne. Tu aurais pu penser à enlever ce sous vêtement plus tard dans ton bureau, releva Gwenog

La brune faillit laisser échapper un soupir de dépit. Rien n'échappait à sa Maitresse. Elle aurait voulu qu'elle s'en tienne là.

\- Ron m'attendait dans mon bureau. Il voulait parler. Encore

Le soupir d'agacement que poussa sa Maitresse la fit se recroqueviller. Ron était un sujet tabou. La batteuse, bien que comprenant la situation, avait du mal à accepter que sa soumise soit en couple avec une autre personne qu'elle. Toute deux savaient que la médicomage n'était pas épanouie dans son couple et qu'elle devrait quitter son mari. Mais la pression, sociale, familiale, sociétale, était trop forte pour la brune.

\- Je ne veux pas en savoir plus pour le moment, trancha Gwenog. Maintenant passons à ta punition.

La joueuse de quidditch se déplaça vers un mur, prit un objet et revint se placer dans le dos de sa soumise. Hermione se cambra en sentant le bout de l'instrument lui parcourir le dos qu'elle reconnue de suite.

\- Combien de coup de cravache mérites-tu à ton avis ?

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. Elle ne devait pas se tromper pour rendre fière sa Maitresse.

\- Je mérite au moins 15 coups de cravache Maitresse, répondit humblement l'ancienne Griffondor

\- Bien. Tu en auras 20. Et je veux que tu les comptes

Hermione retint un soupir de soulagement. Elle savait qu'elle avait bien répondu. Et 20 coups seraient vite passés.

Tout à ses réflexions elle n'entendit pas le premier arriver. Le bout de cuir frappa durement l'arrière de sa cuisse droite. Un gémissement lui échappa.

\- Un, s'exclama la brune

Le second claqua au même endroit mais à gauche.

\- Deux

Les coups s'enchainèrent frappant tantôt ses cuisses, tantôt ses fesses.

\- Seize, gémit-elle, exténuée

Le dix-septième la frappa tout en haut de sa cuisse droite, à la lisière de son sexe. Le coup était cuisant. Hermione serra les dents, attendant le suivant qu'elle se doutait être au même endroit, mais en haut de la cuisse gauche.

\- Dix-huit, s'exclama la médicomage

\- Plus que deux ma Petite Chienne, répondit la Maitresse en souriant. Tu es une bonne Petite Chienne

Le dix-neuvième fut une torture. Gwenog frappa juste à l'entrée du vagin de sa soumise, la faisant se cambrer violement tandis qu'un gémissement de douleur lui échappait.

\- Dix-neuf, sanglota-t-elle

Le dernier fendit l'air. Hermione, totalement tendue hurla lorsque le cuir mordait violemment son clitoris.

\- Vingt !

Gwen se rapprocha de sa soumise qui sanglotait. Elle passa ses mains sur ses hanches, les caressant doucement.

\- Je suis fière de toi ma petite Chienne, chuchota la batteuse à l'oreille de la brune

Le cœur d'Hermione se gonfla de fierté à l'entente de ses mots. Les sanglots se tarirent.

\- Maitresse, puis-je parler, demanda-t-elle timidement

\- Je t'écoute

\- Je vous remercie de m'avoir punie. Je ne désobéirai plus à cette règle. Une soumise doit être toujours accessible pour sa Maitresse ce qui implique de ne jamais porter de sous vêtement. Je saurais m'en souvenir dorénavant

Une caresse dans ses cheveux récompensa ses remerciements. Puis le corps de sa Maitresse se détacha d'elle. La joueuse de quidditch laissa glisser sa cravache sur les traces rouges qu'elle avait laissé sur les cuisses de la soumise, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir sur cette peau si sensible. Le bout de cuir remontait lentement mais surement pour atteindre son sexe. Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle était dégoulinante. Ces coups, bien que douloureux, l'avaient clairement excités.

Lorsque le bout de cuir atteignit son clitoris, son bassin se balança d'avant vers l'arrière, tentant d'obtenir plus de frictions.

\- Oh oui frottes toi ma petite Chienne, susurra sa Maitresse

Le bout de cuir se mouvait contre son bouton de chair mais elle sentait que ce ne serait pas suffisant pour la faire jouir.

\- Maitresse, plus s'il vous plait, couina la brune

Le mouvement sur son clitoris s'arrêta. La brune entendit sa Maitresse poser la cravache à ses côtés avant de se rapprocher d'elle. Une main remplaça le bout de cuir sur son sexe humide et brulant. Un long feulement récompensa ce geste. Collant son bassin contre celui de sa soumise, Gwen l'immobilisa totalement. Les doigts de sa Maitresse jouaient avec son clitoris, l'agaçant, le pinçant légèrement. De son autre main, la joueuse de quidditch commença à taquiner l'entrée de son vagin, entrant juste le bout d'un doigt pour le ressortir de suite. Cette torture dura un temps. Hermione savait que Gwen aimait sentir le corps de sa soumise se tendre contre elle et la mouille dégouliner sur sa main qui la caressait de façon aussi indécente.

Hermione commençait à perdre pied. Elle sentit sa Maitresse s'éloigner de son corps tout en enfonçant deux doigts dans son vagin. Elle imposa de suite un rythme soutenu, lui soutirant des gémissements sourds.

\- Pitié, Maitresse, je n'en peux plus, gémit la médicomage

\- Je t'interdis de jouir tant que je ne t'en donne pas l'ordre, lui répondit froidement Gwen

Tout le corps d'Hermione était tendu. Elle était certaine que sa Maitresse pouvait sentir son vagin se resserrer autour de ses doigts, signe que l'orgasme n'était plus très loin. Une main se posa son sein et chercha le téton qu'elle pinça brusquement.

\- Jouis maintenant, ma petite Chienne. Jouis pour moi, murmura Gwen

Le corps de la soumise se cambra une dernière fois. La tête rejetée en arrière sur un cri silencieux, l'orgasme envahir la petite Chienne. La joueuse de Quidditch maintint ses mouvements sur son clitoris et dans son vagin jusqu'à sentir ses muscles se détendre lentement. Elle ralentit alors le rythme jusqu'à s'immobiliser totalement. On entendait plus que le souffle irrégulier d'Hermione dans la pièce. Celle-ci se sentit abandonner quand le corps de sa Maitresse se détacha d'elle.

La médicomage entendit Gwen s'éloigner vers le fond de la pièce avant de revenir vers la croix de saint André. Une couverture fut délicatement posée sur ses épaules. Sa Maitresse l'a détacha ensuite de la croix avant de la guider vers le lit. Hermione s'effondra dessus, morte de fatigue, après cette séance intense.

\- Je suis fière de toi. Dors ma petite Chienne. Je te réveillerai quand il sera tant de rentrer.

Ces deux phrases eurent un effet magique sur elle. Un sourire de bien être naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'endormait, rassurée.

* * *

J'espère que cet OS vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans une petit review :)


End file.
